Forever Yours A Fred Weasley Love Story
by Serbuscus
Summary: First I find out my dad's an escaped criminal, now this! "Hey, are you okay?" Fred asked me. I huffed and walked away from him. I thought he was my best friend, that I'd never fall in love with him. But now, I am. I AM in love with my best friend, Fred Weasley.
1. Author's Note: Characters

Hey there! I'm Magnolia Jade Black!

I'm 15 years young and going into my 5th year at Hogwarts! :)

I don't know who my parents are, or were for that matter. All I know is that they were magical, meaning a witch and a wizard.

My best friend's are Fred and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Cedric Diggory, Seamus Finnigan, and many others EXCEPT the Slytherins.

I have a few nicknames, such as:  
-Mag  
-Maggie  
-Magnum  
-MJ (First and middle name initials)  
-Lia  
AND  
-Nolia

I've stayed with the Weasley's the entire summer since I have to live in this old house called "Grimmauld Place". I don't whose it is, but it sure needs a cleaning! The house elf, Kreacher I think, has kept calling me his "Mistress" after I found this weird locket with a green "S" on it. I thought it was pretty, so I kept it.

I have an owl, her name is Aria. She's a snowy owl, like Hedwig.

I also have a cat. Her name is Nightshade, named after her black coat. She's a Bombay.

Well, I gotta go! Harry just arrived here at the Leaky Cauldron. He's like my brother! A very famous brother who may or may not be the Chosen One...

_**A/N: I feel like this has a crappy start already...  
but comment on the story if you're reading this! It'll make me feel good that someone's actually reading something that I wrote. :)  
**_

-Serena

P.S Magnolia looks like Sasha Pieterse.


	2. Chapter 1

I groaned as I heard Hermione and Ron arguing again. _God! What is _with _those two? _I walked out of my room over to the stairs to watch them. I was wearing this: /cgi/set?id=51100174 I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned and saw Harry. "Hey Harry. Come to see the show?" I asked. He chuckled. "Yeah. I heard some arguing so I came to investigate." We turned to see how long it would take for Ron and Hermione to notice that Harry was here. I groaned internally after two minutes. I pulled out my wand and tied Ron's shoelaces together. He started to walk away from Hermione when he tripped and fell. Scabbers fell out of his hands and Crookshanks jumped out of Mione's to chase after him. "I bet I know who did that," Harry said, showing his presence.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, standing up again. "Hey Ron, have a nice trip?" I asked, smirking. His eyes widened. "It was you!" he exclaimed. I nodded. "It sure was! Well, have a nice fall!" I told him before walking over to Fred and George. "That's not nice!" Ron exclaimed a few minutes later. I rolled my eyes. "He is so slow!" I whispered-yelled to Fred and George. "We know," they replied in unison. We looked over and saw Ron pull out the newspaper clipping from when they went to Egypt, including yours truly.

"Not flashing that clip again, are you Ron?" George asked. "I haven't shown anyone!" Ron countered. "No, not a soul! Unless you count Tom," Fred said. "The day maid," George listed. "The night maid," I added. "The cook," George said again. "That bloke who came to fix the toilet," Fred added. "And that wizard from Belgium!" I finished. Fred, George, and I sat down at the table and started talking about the joke shop they wanted to start since the end of last year. My idea, of course.

_Flashback_

"_Nice idea for the end of the year prank," Fred whispered to me while looking at the Slytherin table. "Yeah, brilliant work!" George added. "Thanks. Now shush! I want to see the plan unfold!" I told them. We all kept shooting glances at the Slytherin table, ready for them to set off their own trap at the end-of-term feast. We used a charm that I found to be able to hear what they were saying. Nothing of interest so far. And then someone grabbed some toast. I elbowed Fred who, in turn, elbowed George to show him what was about to happen. "Here it comes!" I told them, and we covered our ears. "Pass the butter," the person said, triggering our trap. That was the magic phrase we came up with. We all smiled at what was about to happen._

_There was a big boom and red and gold confetti shot out of the air, covering everyone sitting at their table to be absolutely covered in confetti and rainbow glitter. I had invented cans of confetti and glitter that would shoot out or explode when someone said the code phrase. Basically, you tell it what colors you want, and when the prank-ee says the magic phrase the prank-er told it, it would explode over the select target or targets. And since the Slytherins were our target, we made it explode in red and gold for Gryffindor. We also made it _extremely _sticky for them to get off. Only for the Slytherins though, everyone else need wash it off. "It was them!" one Slytherin yelled, standing up and pointing at Fred, George, and I. We stood up and bowed, while everyone but the Slytherins clapped for us._

"_Well now we've just been found out," Fred said as we slowly made our way to the exit. "We have indeed dear twin. What do you suppose we do now, Magnolia?" George asked me. "I suggest we….RUN!" I yelled the last part. We ran towards the doors whilst everyone, excluding the Slytherins cheered for us. "Oh, almost forgot!" I said turning around. "GRYFFINDORS RULE!" I yelled, fistpumping the air. Then even more red and gold confetti and glitter exploded at our table. There were screams of surprise and enjoyment._

_The twins and I took secret passageways up to the Gryffindor common room. There was one I was passage I was particularly proud of finding. It was a slide that leads to our common room that lands us perfectly on the couch. We have to be careful though; there were multiple times where we landed on the trio. They may be the Golden Trio, but we 3 are the Pranking Trio, or the Pranksters. We're known throughout the entire school; even the teachers know who we are. Me, academically and pranking. Fred and George, just pranking more or less._

_We were sitting on the couch, still laughing about the prank and I was describing my handiwork, when I got an idea. "You know what you 3 should do?" I asked them. "What?" they responded. "Open a joke shop. You'd make one hell of a living from that," I said. "We should," George said. "Brilliant idea. Start in Diagon Alley, and then-""Maybe to Hogsmede!" I cut Fred off. After that we started talking about new pranks for next year and new inventions._

I laughed as I remembered the Slytherins faces when they were covered in confetti and glitter. "Good times we had last year, good times," I smiled. I looked over and saw Mr. Weasley talking to Harry. "What d'you think they're talking about?" I asked them, pointing to Harry and their dad. They shrugged. I sighed and took a drink of juice. "Maybe about Sirius Black," Fred suggested. I almost did a spit-take. "Sirius who-now?" I asked, my eyes wide. "Sirius Black. That man that escaped from Azkaban," George explained. "You haven't heard of him, Maggie?" Fred asked, surprised. "Maybe once or twice. But that last name thing is a weird coincidence. My last name is 'Black', his last name is 'Black', and I never knew my parents! Maybe he's my dad!" I joked. Fred and George laughed with me, but I had the oddest feeling that I could be right…..


	3. Chapter 2

"Magnolia! Owl for you!" Hermione yelled. I smiled and walked over to her. "Thanks Hermione," I said, and looked at the writing. I knew instantly that it was Cedric. "It's from Cedric isn't it?" Hermione asked while I was sitting down, smirking. Now it was Fred and George's turn to almost do a spit-take. "You're owling who?" they asked in unison. "Cedric Diggory. Is that a problem?" I asked them, eyebrow's raised. They shook their heads insanely fast. I bet they remember the time where I got super mad at someone for bulling a friend of mine in my first year at Hogwarts. Let me tell you, I was an awesome fighter for a first year.

So basically, Cedric's letter was just telling me how his summer was so far and asking me about mine. At the end was a rose that magically appeared with another small letter. It said, _Will you go out with me? If you take the rose, I will know. _I smiled and I took it. The small note disappeared in a small ball of smoke, and I smiled more. "What are you so happy about?" George asked me. "It's nothing," I said, still smiling. I went over to Hermione and whispered it in her ear. She smiled at me, too. "That's great, Mag!" she said, hugging me. "What?" Fred asked. I continued to smile at the rose I had in my hands like an idiot. Nightshade jumped up onto my lap and meowed at me. Hermione whispered into George's ear. I'm guessing she told him, now that he's smiling like an idiot also. Since Nightshade was also part Kneazle, she meowed at me again, giving me one of those looks that said 'So you and Cedric, huh?' I shoved Nightshade off my lap. She shot me glance and went away, probably to find Crookshanks.

Fred looked like he was about to blow a gasket. "George knows, Hermione knows, even that bloody cat knows! Why can't _I _know!" he protested. I kept smiling like an idiot at the rose. "I believe our dear Magnum has got herself a boyfriend," George said. "WHAT!" Fred protested. "Who?" he asked me. "Why do you care?" I asked, looking at him. Yep, I was still smiling like an idiot. His eyes grew wide. "No…don't tell me! It's not-!" Hermione cut him off with a smirk. Fred groaned. "Why him? Why Cedric Diggory! Please explain to me why!" I took an intake of breath when Fred cut me off. "Nope. Never mind. Don't tell me. I'll be in my room." And with that, he walked out. "What's got his knickers in a bunch?" I asked George. George suddenly looked nervous. "What? Pff! I don't know what you're talking about!" he said nervously. I stared at him for a few seconds before he crumbled. "I can't tell you, Lia! Fred made me promise! It doesn't have anything to do with him liking you!" he told me. I looked at him in disbelief. "What?" I asked, shocked. George just stood there, frozen. Mouth agape, eyes wide, frozen. "I just said that didn't I?" he asked. Mione and I nodded at him. She was just as shocked as I was.

He cursed under his breath and clapped his hands together. "Forget everything I just said!" he told us, and ran up the stairs. "Well, let's just forget everything he just said," Mione told me. "Forget what?" I asked her. "I said, let's-" But I cut her off with a smirk. She smiled at me. "Can I borrow one of your textbooks?" she asked me. "Sure, which one?" I asked, trying to forget about what George had blurted out. Fred….._likes _me?


	4. Chapter 3

*Mag's outfit: something_harry_potter_related/set?id=51319060

It was finally the day to go back to Hogwarts. I was walking side by side with Harry, trying to convince Harry that what he saw the night he left the Dursley's was nothing. "I'm telling you, I saw a black dog coming out of the bushes!" Harry told me over and over again. "And I'm telling _you, _it was nothing! If it was a dog on the loose, it's probably with its owners now. You're worrying about nothing," I told him. I looked around for the twins, but I couldn't find them. But something caught my eye. A black, shaggy dog. Just like the one Harry told me about…."Harry," I said, a bit spooked. "Yeah?" he said. "I believe you now," I told him. I looked at him, and then back at the dog, but the dog wasn't there anymore. "Let's go," I said, walking faster.

I decided to join the Trio in their compartment. Fred and George were busy with pranking, and I could catch up with Cedric later. "Mind if I join you?" I asked, poking my head in the compartment. "Sure," Hermione said before Ron and Harry could get a word in. Hermione loves me, I'm like the sister she never had and she's like the sister I never got. I don't know my parents remember? I was starting to walk in when the train jolted forward. I was thrown forward onto the floor, and trust me, the floor isn't as comfy as it looks. "What the hell?" I said, and Ron asked, "What's happening?" Then the lights went out. "When isn't this just fantastic!" I said sarcastically. By this time, I was sitting next to Harry. "Ouch, Ron, that was my foot!" Hermione said. "Something's moving out there," he told us, hand on the glass.

It suddenly got cold, and the glass started to frost. It froze the water that belongs to the sleeping man that I only just noticed. I cursed under my breath. "What the hell are dementors doing here? They're supposed to be guarding Azkaban," I said to myself. "Dementors? Azkaban?" Harry asked me. "Azkaban's a wizarding prison; dementors are what guard it," I replied. I saw the cloaked figure of a dementors coming. "Get behind me," I said to the trio. They looked at me weird. "Just do it! I know there isn't much room, just try!" I snapped, pulling my wand out. The trio gathered to the right side of the compartment, and was in front of them, relatively close to the door. I watched as the clawed hand pulled the door of the compartment open, and "look around". It focused on me and started to suck my soul. I was trying to get the willpower to use the spell, when I finally did it. _"Expecto Patronum!" _I yelled, remembering all the fun times I had with Fred and George. Apparently, the spell was stronger since the man that was sleeping used it also. I felt Harry collapse, and I felt woozy also. Before I fell back onto the seat of the compartment, I heard someone, a woman, yelling. _"MAGNOLIA!"_

_**A/N: Was this short? Sorry if it was. :/ I didn't want it to be too long either. But post a comment or whatever saying what you think will happen next, and I need **__**at least **__**2 comments telling me to continue this series! And I want to thank my friend Rebecca (who won't see this) for the cover she made for this story! I'll see if I can post it so you can see what Magnolia looks like. Thanks for reading! ~Serena**_


	5. Chapter 4

"Magnolia? Maggie, c'mon, get up," I heard Hermione say. I opened my eyes and was sitting on a seat of the train compartment. I looked over and saw Harry was still out cold. "How long was I out?" I asked her. "Only a few minutes," she told me. She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "The man that was sleeping is Professor Lupin. Oh, your boyfriend stopped by to see how you were, too." I blushed a deep red. The Professor held out a piece of chocolate. "Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better." I took it gratefully, and Harry was starting to stir. "Hey, Harry, how are you feeling?" I asked him. "Not well," he responded sitting up. I handed him his glasses and he put them on. "Were those dementors?" Harry asked. The professor nodded. "I already told you that Harry. You must've forgotten," I said, leaning back. "Well, I'm gonna go find Fred and George. Pranks to plan this year," I said, standing up. "You're just like your father," the professor said. I turned around. "You knew my father?" I asked. "I never knew my parents. I just live at this big dusty house with an annoying house elf who keeps calling me his 'Mistress' or whatever," I said. I then ducked out and went searching for the twins.

So now it was the feast and I was eating my share, and apparently the Professor we met on the train was going to be our new D.A.D.A teacher, and Hagrid was going to teach Care of Magical Creatures. Oh, and a little surprise for us this year. Dementors are going to be stationed around Hogwarts! Great. Now I can't sneak out to Hogsmede this year with Fred and George….I've been using Harry's invisibility cloak for the past while. But since Mrs. Weasley is technically my guardian since I've been there every summer, she signed the permission slip that I've had for two years this summer. So no more sneaking out to there! But I will sneak around every once in awhile ;) No one can douse my fiery sneakster blood! I want to assume it's from my dad since Professor Lupin said I'm just like him.

The Hogsmede weekend was coming up soon, and I felt bad for Harry. I mean, the Muggles he lives with are the _worst _people in the history of history. Well, since I went to Muggle school, maybe it was Hitler or Kim Jong-Il or Kony or Osama bin Laden…..

Anyway, Fred, George, and I were starting to create some new inventions and we were brainstorming right now. But all I could think about was a great way to prank Fred and George. I'd get them to watch "The Grudge", and then I would leave for a bit, dress up as Kayako, and kill the lights. When Fred and George would be looking around, I would put my hands on their shoulders, make that death crackle sound, and scare the shiznit out of them. I love my ideas.

"Hey, earth to Magnum!" George said, waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my trance. "What?" I asked them. "You were staring off into space. Were you thinking about your boyfriend, Cedric?" George asked, making kissy faces. "I'll see you guys later," Fred said irritably. He got up and walked out of the Great Hall. _Who crapped in _his _cornflakes? _I thought.

_Fred's P.O.V_

I walked angrily out of the Great Hall. Why does Maggie keep talking about that Cedric boy? WHY? I know they're dating and all, but does she _have _to talk about him every 5 seconds? Sheesh! Am I jealous? I can't be jealous! I am definitely _not _jealous! Magnolia's just a friend to me! Like a sister! I have Ginny, yeah, but Magnolia's a prankster! Ginny isn't like that at all. But could I be jealous? I mean, I've started to feel…um…._odd _when I'm around Nolia. Does that mean I like her? Who can I ask without giving anything away? I can't ask mum or dad, too embarrassing. Bill? No. Charlie? No. Percy? Oh hell no. I can't ask Ginny either. I walked around the corridors for awhile until I got my idea.

I can ask Magnolia about liking someone without letting it slip that I like her! She doesn't know! Wait, she does! Crap! George let it slip that I do at The Leaky Cauldron! Crap crap crap crap crap crap! She must not remember! Yes! She would've asked me about it before if she _really _did want to know! I'm in the clear! Yes!

But what should I do? By now I was outside the R.O.R, pacing back and forth. _I need to know what to do now! _I looked and saw the door had appeared, and I went in. Books. Books were all I saw. As I went through the titles, I saw that they were books on getting girls and whatnot! I grabbed one off the shelf and started reading.

_Magnolia's P.O.V_

If Fred thinks that I forgot about what George said at The Leaky Cauldron, he was wrong. I thought it about it every day and every night since then. I can't date Fred! I'm dating Cedric. And there's a chance that Sirius Black may be my father! Great! Nothing is making sense in my life right now! I angrily took a bite of my chicken. "Are you okay?" George asked me. "Peachy," I replied angrily, stabbing another piece of chicken.


End file.
